Dr. Hill
Dr. Alan J. Hill (known in-game as "The Analyst") is a psychiatrist who appears in Until Dawn. He is portrayed by Peter Stormare. Appearance Dr. Hill has white skin and balding grey hair. He wears a black-striped tie, a white pinstriped button-up shirt and a grey vest. Personality Although Dr. Hill is shown through the Psycho's therapy sessions to be relatively unstable himself, in real life he is assumed to be caring and protective of his patients. Throughout the sessions, he first became curious about Josh's current thoughts after a year passed. He is also genuine with Josh with the first few sessions. He values honesty whenever Josh needs to pick some choices from his exercises. Until Dawn Background Dr. Hill was trained as a psychiatrist before the events of Until Dawn. Some time before the one year reunion of the survivors, he has multiple therapy sessions with The Psycho. It is eventually revealed that the Dr. Hill in-game is Josh's hallucination of the real one, who had sessions with Josh after Hannah and Beth's disappearance. Josh has a long history with Dr. Hill preceding the events of Hannah and Beth's disappearance during which he was given numerous doses of different drugs and was only made worse after Hannah and Beth disappeared. It is unknown what the real Dr. Hill is like, as it is very likely Josh's perceptions of the man are twisted by his own paranoia. However, based on the texts exchanged between the two of them, it can be assumed that he is actually very kind and concerned about his patients, and is on a first name basis with Josh. Involvement Outside of Josh's Hallucinations Dr. Hill was trying to contact him sometime after their last session but before the reunion of the survivors, as evidenced by the text messages of Dr. Hill attempting to contact an angry Josh after receiving an email detailing his revenge scheme. This is the only time we see him "mentioned" outside of the hallucinations. One Year Ago After the prologue, Dr. Hill is introduced as "The Analyst". He explains that the events of last year cannot be changed, but that the 'player' can make decisions that will affect the future as the 'game' is being played, and that he will help see the game through. The first exercise he starts with involves a card with a picture of a scarecrow in a cornfield outside of a cottage. He asks the player to analyze the picture before asking how the player feels about it. *If the player chose that it made them feel happy and would stay in the cottage regardless, the chapter will be named as Friendship. Otherwise, Chapter One will be named as Memento Mori. ''See: Transcript '' Chapter 1 His office is this session is noticeably darker than the first. The sunlight shining through the window has been removed and replaced very little white light, suggesting an overcast or night sky. Once he makes his greetings, he tells the player that they had only scratched the surface in their last session, and that he wants to go deeper this time. In this next test, he wants to "understand the root of your anxiety" and passes over a book full of pictures and symbols, asking that the player pick from each set which picture makes them the most anxious. Depending on what the player picks, the game will try to pinpoint this and make it reappear in the sets more often. Dr. Hill tries to startle the player, but sarcastically apologizes and encourages them to go faster and rely on their instincts, and can praise or berate the player depending on their speed. *Choosing either a zombie, clown, or scarecrow will trigger the chosen figure to appear in Hill's fourth session as a mannequin, then reappearing in the fifth session with a saw cutting through the mannequin's head. The figure will also appear as a jumpscare during Chapter 4, while playing as Chris. *Choosing gore or needles will trigger the chosen object to appear on Hill's desk during the Chapter 2 session. *Choosing cockroaches, snakes, or spiders will trigger the chosen object to appear in a jar on Hill's desk from his third session. ''See: Transcript '' Chapter 2 The office appears similar to the previous session, with the exception of several planks of wood stuck on the window, ripped curtains, and hanging hooks. Dr. Hill begins his next session with a simple query; he wants to know if the player has a fear of being isolated. He asks questions about what qualities the player would rather want in someone, including loyalty, honesty and charity. He uses this against the player in later sessions. ''See: Transcript '' Chapter 3 Dr. Hill's office becomes noticeably more decrepit at this point, where the walls begin to decay and rusty chains hanging around, and depending on your choices in the last test, objects in the office will change to play on your fears. The next test he gives is similar to Chapter 1, in which you pick from pictures in a set, except this time they are pictures of all the characters currently alive that have been introduced in the game so far. Claiming this is an exercise in honesty, Dr. Hill tasks the player to pick the character in each set they like the most. Eventually, the game will deduce which two characters the player likes the least, and Dr. Hill will let them choose one. If it ends up being anyone but Josh, he will defend them and give possible reasons for his hatred. If Josh is picked, he simply tells the player not to be too harsh on him, as he has gone through hard times. ''See: Transcript '' Chapter 4 The walls on his office begin to stain and rip apart in this session and starts with him pointing at a mannequin with a circular saw lodged in its head. Dr. Hill asks the player if the night has been going the way they had planned, and if they think that the survivors are getting what they deserve. It is here that he can be questioned on himself, but he simply states he is trying to help, and chastises the player for not playing by their own rules. He walks away from the desk to the window, only to reappear at the desk again in a sudden flash. He asks if the player will continue with their self-indulgence and whether or not they think he is actually real. Regardless of the answer, he doubts they can tell the difference anymore. ''See: Transcript '' Chapter 5 Dr. Hill is only seen briefly standing at the window of his office, looking refurbished and fancy. Depending on whether or not Sam was caught, he can comment on how things are or are not going according to plan. He reiterates his speech from the Prologue, going over the work that had been done over the previous 'sessions' while adding the note that the player's fears are being used against the survivors, concluding by asking if it was all worth it. As he takes out and examines the picture from the prologue in one of his folders, he jumps back in surprise upon seeing The Psycho in front of him. ''See: Transcript '' Chapter 6 The office has changed slightly, adding monitors at the back where Dr. Hill is forced to watch the horrid events set up by The Psycho unfold. He gives The Psycho a piece of his mind, verifying that he has gone too far with his game, questioning him as to why he has to do this and demanding to know what has happened to the victims, all while insulting him by calling him a psychopath. ''See: Transcript '' Chapter 8 The office that Dr. Hill is seen sitting in has become molded with the snowy forest that the Psycho (who at this point has been revealed as Josh) is being dragged through by the Wendigo. He tells Josh that he should should have listened to him, and because of his actions people have died. He blames the disappearance of the twins on Josh, and comments on how the game has fallen apart before questioning why he hurt his own friends, hoping that he will somehow atone for his sins. ''See: Transcript '' Chapter 10 The last scene involving Dr. Hill is no longer in his office, but in the cave that Josh has been trapped in, although the chapter does start off with him sitting at his desk per usual, making popping noises with his mouth supposedly emulating the dripping of water. He gets up and walks over to Josh who is curled up in a panicked state, and questions whether or not the 'sessions' are helping him since he doesn't seem to be listening to him anymore. Dr. Hill comments on the current situation being "fucked up" and warns Josh that he is going to leave him, since he has a lot more to be afraid of than what he is imagining in his mind. He sarcastically reassures Josh, advising him to take deep breaths, and telling him he won't be alone for long before he, and his desk, disappear. ''See: Transcript '' Trivia * Dr. Hill is the only character with a non-determinant fate who survives the game. * Dr. Hill's office seems to correspond to the answers The Psycho gives, becoming more gory and horrific as the game continues, and eventually turns into a forest, then into a cave, due to the "isolation" the Psycho is experiencing. *Dr. Hill's appearance changes depending on how the player answers his questions. When he asks if they think he is real or not; saying he is not, will cause his appearance to deteriorate and decay. Saying he is will cause his appearance to remain the same. His appearance can also change if the player makes certain choices in game. * During some of the therapy sessions, Johann Sebastian Bach's "Goldberg Variations" can be heard in the background, which may be referencing the 1991 film "Silence of the Lambs", in which Hannibal Lecter listens to it during one of his scenes. * Dr. Hill is originally from Sweden, referenced by the flag on his table, which could be alluding to his actor's (Peter Stormare) birthplace. If the player chooses certain choices, he will also state that he grew up in Sweden. * Dr. Hill's actor also plays the role of a psychiatrist in the movie "Bad Milo". Dr. Hill Dr. Hill Category:Living Characters Category:Supporting Characters